Les plus grandes phrases du cinéma
by Edwilya
Summary: Répliques cultes, drôles ou attachantes, on les a toutes prononcées le sourire aux lèvres. Les personnages d'HP les revisitent.
1. Je t'aime -Je sais

_« Je t'aime_

— _Je sais. »_

Brûlant. Brûlant de fièvre. Allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, il semblait si vulnérable. Les paupières parfaitement closes. Tout portait à croire qu'il dormait. Alors elle s'y risqua, sentant déjà qu'elle allait le regrettait.

« Je t'aime.

— Je sais »

Rétorqua t-il, la voix pleine de fatigue, mais non moins malicieuse, tandis qu'un rictus satisfait déformait ses lèvres. Et voilà, elle se détestait. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Même par quarante de fièvre, James Potter restait le Maraudeur sûr de lui qu'elle connaissait. Et qu'elle aimait, malgré tout.

« Je l'ai toujours su. »

Ajouta t-il. Insupportable.

**oOo**

Cette replique est tirée de **Star Wars V.**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je pense publier plutôt régulièrement :)


	2. J'vais ranger la forêt

« J'vais ranger la forêt »

Les regards ahuris de ses amis convergèrent vers elle. Même s'ils la connaissaient, elle et ses coutumes étranges, elle parvenait toujours à les surprendre. ''Ranger la forêt'', quelle expression bizarre ! Elle dut lire l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux car elle précisa, sans se démonter.

— Oui, vous savez, la forêt a besoin de respirer, elle aussi.

Elle sortit et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les bois. Chaque plante, chaque fleur, chaque arbre qu'elle croisa fut l'objet de milliers d'attentions et de mots tendres. Et Luna les adorait, ces moment-là. Loin du monde, loin de tout.

**oOo **

En espérant que ça vous aura plu :) La réplique vient du film **Rrrrrrh, **et perso elle me fait délirer ;)


	3. Vous êtes mon seul espoir

_« Vous êtes mon seul espoir. _»

Le vieil homme lui assénait cette vérité, avec un tel calme que s'en était troublant. «Le dernier du monde magique.» ajouta t-il.

Etait-ce possible de dire cela à enfant de onze ans ? Ayant encore un pied dans l'enfance et l'insouciance. Voyant l'expression d'incompréhension du petit et la lueur de reproche dans les yeux du géant, le vieil homme s'empressa de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Vendre des baguettes.

Comment une si petite âme pouvait-elle porter le fardeau d'un monde entier ? C'était pourtant ce qui arrivait à Harry Potter.

**oOo**

Cette réplique est tirée de **Star Wars IV. **

N'hésitez pas à me dire si le concept vous plait (ou pas xD), etc... une review fait toujours plaisir ;)


	4. Une mort certaine

« _Une mort certaine, de faibles chances de succès, mais qu'attendons-nous ?_ »

Un garçon à la peau mate courait vers eux. Il s'arrêta enfin, essoufflé.

« Lee, si tu voyais la tête que tu tire, tu t'enterrerai avec les nains de notre jardin, l'accueillit Georges.

-Il a pas tort, souris, la vie est belle, le soleil brille que demander de plus ? renchérit Fred.

-McGo m'a confisqué mon mégaphone ! Mes commentaires sont « trop subjectifs » à son goût. Je compte sur vous pour une virée dans son bureau, et si on pouvait éviter de passer par la case « Rusard », ça serait simpa...

-Tu veux qu'on entre chez McGo ? _Pourquoi pas, une mort certaine, de faibles chances de succès, mais qu'attendons-nous ?_ »

**oOo**

Et encore un, cette réplique vient du **Seigneur des Anneaux**. :)


	5. Tu vas mourir -La mort peut être une

_« Tu vas mourir._

_-La mort peut être une grande aventure._

_-La mort est la seule aventure qu'il te reste. »_

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres inexistantes du serpent.

« Tu vas mourir, prédit-il.

-La mort peut être une grande aventure, philosopha le garçon qui se tenait face à lui.

-La mort est la seule aventure qu'il te reste, asséna alors le monstre. »

Tournant en rond. Face à face. Se sondant du regard. Mutuellement. Tels des escrimeurs.

Autour d'eux, chacun retenait son souffle. C'était à qui attaquerait le premier. Et l'issue de ce combat à mort était de taille. Le destin du monde en dépendait. Le suspens était à son comble. La tension, palpable.

« Avada Kedavra !

-Expelliarmus !

Le corps tomba, sans vie. Sans bruit. En milliers de grains de poussières.

**oOo**

Réplique tirée de** Hook**, un film génial que je vous conseille de voir (ou revoir) ;)


End file.
